X Project
The X Project, is a series of attempts at improving and making a more advanced society. The funder of this project is King Aster, and his kingdom. The scientists who worked on this included Blank and Blank-X (who was also a part of the project itself). There has been a total of 3 known creations from this project. How it works It really depends on whether the being they are using is either going to be more machine or biological. Either way they usually take DNA from the original being, then they basically try to upgrade it by either using substances or machinery. However, in the end they either build a robot, and use the DNA for the robot. Or they create something biological instead, and they use the DNA from the previous owner and use it for the biological being. Known creations * Blank-X He is the very first creation from this project, and he was a massive success. Not only did he surpass his creator Blank in terms of strength, but he also surpassed him in everything else including his brains. However, now he is considered a failure as he betrayed his creator and tried to overthrow King Aster as well. He's also one of the more biological beings, although he does have a little machinery in him. * Hermin-X Hermin-X is the creation after Blank-X. The difference between him and the previous creation is that Hermin-X is more machine then being biological. However, Hermin-X is still considered a success and a failure at the same time. This time he did not betray his creator, yet the original Hermin still surpassed his successor by a long shot solely due to his Giga form. However, Hermin-X did train and since then he became stronger then Giga Hermin. * Galaxion-X So far this is the last known creation of this project, and it's also the most unique as well. Blank spent the most time in this project then the previous 2 projects since Galaxion was, so strong and it would be hard trying to turn an evil being into something good, However, he did manage to do it although Galaxion-X turned out to be one of the more biological beings as well. Now the thing that sets him apart from Hermin or Blank-X is that Galaxion-X had several extra abilities and characteristics added onto him. He's considered to be a slight success as he did surpass Galaxion, but yet again Galaxion still surpasses his successor with Ultra Rage and he after he trained with Vitiance he FAR surpassed his successor. Project Galaxio This is the project that Blank used to make Galaxion-X this took the longest out of all the previous creations of his, and he also put the most effort into making this one as well determined to make sure this one not only surpasses Galaxion, but doesn't betray him either. So after an entire years worth of work, and adding extra things onto his creation he had finished.